nscfandomcom-20200222-history
Paperland
Paperland is a country where nearly all is out of paper. It has a population of nearly one million. The Capital City is Karton and has a population of 3'267. Neighbouring, Filefold City (the only big city of Paperland) is be located with a population of 761'254. The mostcitizens (nearly 70%) of Filefold City works for the General National Administration (G.N.A) ). History Before the invention of a impregnation-spray, Paperland was one of the poorest lands in the NSC world, because of innummerous and disastrous fires which rage in it and in the past, the neanderthals was really hated by the Paperians, because they where hold responsible for the invention of fire (this was certainly a failure, they only discovered it). Since then, Paperland grows to a very wealthy state and also a new age of culture began. As a consequence of this, initiating intereset of a participation on the Nation Song Contest is awakened and Paperland applied for it. At NSC83, Paperland finally entered in the Nation Song Contest and won at its first edition with SomethingALaMode and special guest Karl Lagerfeld! Geography Paperland is located in a great basin with high mountains arround. Its a very dry country and only few rivers and lakes are in it. In the north, are the paperian Ara Has (also known as "Desert Of Shredded Paper") and this is (except some nutty hermits) a no mans land. The Paperian people lives normally in the Paperian Woods (or nearby them), which lies in the south and are the source of life for the paperian people (more in the economy part). The capital city Karton - with his neighbourcity: Filefold City - lies near the timberline almost in the center of Paperland. The only way to come to Paperland is by airplane, the high mountains are classified as insuperable and until yet, no tunnel exists. There are 7 Regions of Paperland, all are united under Paperland, but have some own rights. Economy Paperland needs to export paper and import foods from outside the country, because in paperland nothing can be grown, except the paper in the Paperian Woods. Fortunately, paperian paper is really well questioned in the NSC-World because it has a very good quality. Traffic Paperland has only paperplanes as means of transport and air shafts - as starting places - overall in the country. Paperland has also a great airport (where abnormally nothing is out of paper) for normal airplanes from other countrys nearby the capital city Karton. Sport The most popular sport in Paperland is paperball. It's something like basketball, except that in every round of the total 20 rounds you must catch a paper which is hiding somewhere in the field, than you have to form the ball before you can throw them in the basket. You get 2 points for every succesful throw and a special bonus point, if you can stay trough the karaoke contest after every scored throw. Other Sports are paperplane wide flight, curling, gumboot throwing, soap box racing and phonebook rapturing. Official Hollidays January 07+08 New Year Salutation! : In fact, every year begins with the first of januar, but its a tradition in Paperland to ignore the new year untill this days. April XX - Search the box of eggs ''' : The exact day will every year determined by a roulette wheel, whereat 31-36, 0 and 00 means, that it will be canceled for that year. '''August 01 - Birthday of Paperinik : He is the founding father of Paperland. Ocotber 17 - Medieval Day : Paperians wear traditional paper clothes this day and hold some medieval games October 31 - Edward Scissorhands Day : The paperian version of Halloween. December 32 - Hogswatchnight : Well... something like... christmas? What people think they know Paperians are out of paper, they also eat paper.'' --- NO!'' Scissors are forbidden in Paperland.'' --- It isn't true, but you need a scissor license to have some.'' Paperland is a poor land because of fires raging in it. Paperians have to rebuild their buildings all the time. --- N''o longer true in reference to fires, but we have the rebuild our paper/carton houses yearly after the Great Rain (one week long). Our scientists works on a solution, cause it's very expensive to do this every year.'' Paperland in WLSC Random Stuff PM - PaperMail, the national postal service. They earned a lot of harsh critique after the results show of NSC 87 because PM has forget to send the paperian votes which was punished by a 75 percent deduction of the points for salyu x salyu, what has result in a 27th place instead of a PQ on the 4th place. Paperians where really angry and some post offices burned down... All in all this leads to a reorganisation of PM and a new security system.